


【拔杯/Apologia拉郎】Pathetic Revenge (NC17)

by Gmustard



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gmustard/pseuds/Gmustard
Summary: 设定比较大概比较怪……所以请一定看了简介再决定要不要点进去orz设定：Aplogia是前段时间杯杯的演员Hugh Dancy在纽约巡演的一场舞台剧，大概讲的是一场家庭聚会。休休在里面一人饰双角，饰演一对双胞胎，剧中的主要内容就是这对兄弟跟妈妈之间的矛盾。其中妈妈是个艺术史学家，在专业上非常有成就，但是以普世观念来评价的话并不是一个合格的母亲。妈妈年轻时离了婚，爸爸带走了兄弟俩，但是妈妈对此感到很受伤却并没有去找他们，于是兄弟俩只有偶尔节日的时候会去找妈妈一起度过。两兄弟都觉得妈妈在他们的成长中一直处于一个角色缺席的状态，致使两人内心都在一定程度上收到了创伤，而弟弟Simon（作家）相比于哥哥Peter（记不清具体职业了，但是跟艺术不相关）内心更加敏感纤细，以至于整个人都有点问题，气质非常脑炎，非常可口（？）然后这篇文的配对就是拔叔跟休休饰演的Simon了其中有一场戏，是弟弟Simon跟妈妈的单独对话，他讲了自己儿时曾经在一个节假日一个人程火车去热那亚（意大利的一个沿海城市，妈妈当时工作的地方）去找妈妈时发生的事。当时由于一些通讯上的失误，妈妈并没能准确地接到儿子要来找她的信息，以至于第二天才去车站接到了Simon。Simon讲给妈妈的便是当天网上他一个人在车站等到深夜都没有等到妈妈来接他，于是在一个陌生男人的邀请下，Simon在那个人的家中度过了一个晚上。看完之后我开了个脑洞……把麦子叔的脸带入了那个带弟弟回家的陌生可疑男子身上，效果拔群（x）于是这篇莫名其妙的东西就这么出现了orzSimon的人设可能一定程度上有点参考小茶杯，剧中的那个陌生男子没有出现姓名以及过多的外貌描述，所以刚好就直接套拔叔了。*BDSM预警*Simon年幼预警，我没在文中提及他的具体年龄，总之自由带入一个不至于把我送上火刑架的年龄就OK吧【】中的话是原剧中Simon对妈妈的台词。





	【拔杯/Apologia拉郎】Pathetic Revenge (NC17)

**Author's Note:**

> 设定比较大概比较怪……所以请一定看了简介再决定要不要点进去orz
> 
> 设定：  
> Aplogia是前段时间杯杯的演员Hugh Dancy在纽约巡演的一场舞台剧，大概讲的是一场家庭聚会。休休在里面一人饰双角，饰演一对双胞胎，剧中的主要内容就是这对兄弟跟妈妈之间的矛盾。其中妈妈是个艺术史学家，在专业上非常有成就，但是以普世观念来评价的话并不是一个合格的母亲。妈妈年轻时离了婚，爸爸带走了兄弟俩，但是妈妈对此感到很受伤却并没有去找他们，于是兄弟俩只有偶尔节日的时候会去找妈妈一起度过。两兄弟都觉得妈妈在他们的成长中一直处于一个角色缺席的状态，致使两人内心都在一定程度上收到了创伤，而弟弟Simon（作家）相比于哥哥Peter（记不清具体职业了，但是跟艺术不相关）内心更加敏感纤细，以至于整个人都有点问题，气质非常脑炎，非常可口（？）然后这篇文的配对就是拔叔跟休休饰演的Simon了
> 
> 其中有一场戏，是弟弟Simon跟妈妈的单独对话，他讲了自己儿时曾经在一个节假日一个人程火车去热那亚（意大利的一个沿海城市，妈妈当时工作的地方）去找妈妈时发生的事。当时由于一些通讯上的失误，妈妈并没能准确地接到儿子要来找她的信息，以至于第二天才去车站接到了Simon。Simon讲给妈妈的便是当天网上他一个人在车站等到深夜都没有等到妈妈来接他，于是在一个陌生男人的邀请下，Simon在那个人的家中度过了一个晚上。
> 
> 看完之后我开了个脑洞……把麦子叔的脸带入了那个带弟弟回家的陌生可疑男子身上，效果拔群（x）于是这篇莫名其妙的东西就这么出现了orz  
> Simon的人设可能一定程度上有点参考小茶杯，剧中的那个陌生男子没有出现姓名以及过多的外貌描述，所以刚好就直接套拔叔了。
> 
> *BDSM预警  
> *Simon年幼预警，我没在文中提及他的具体年龄，总之自由带入一个不至于把我送上火刑架的年龄就OK吧
> 
> 【】中的话是原剧中Simon对妈妈的台词。

-【一半的我对他的话感到恼火，我想要维护你，向他解释这只是个误会，你会来接我，然后一切都会好起来。】

“如果我是你的家长，可绝对不会把你一个人丢在火车站台上过夜的。”

陌生人这么说道。他的语调平稳而漫不经心，仿佛只是随口说出了一句在这种场合下听上去十分正确的话来。但他听上去却意外地真诚。也许是他说话的时候正转过头，微倾身体，用双眼注视着Simon，眨眼的频率很低。又也许是因为他的嗓音，令Simon无端想起冬天时无人的客厅中静静燃烧的炉火，干燥，并带有只要保持一定距离就不至于被灼伤的温度。Simon觉得恼火，他本该觉得恼火，一股急切的冲动促使他开口辩解，他不是那个被独自抛在凌晨的火车站中的孩子，这一切都只是个误会，他的母亲不该被如此揣测，诸如此类。但他松开轻轻珉起的嘴唇时却没能发出声音来。他一个人在这里等得太久了，而且，他真的很冷。

临海地区的夜晚即使在最炎热的夏季也不免会被海风带来几丝凉意。Simon不巧没带着能用得上的外套，他只好抱着自己的行李，蜷起腿缩在长椅上。  
“你觉得冷。”陌生人说。  
Simon点了点头。他倒是没指望对方能借给他身上的外套披一披。这个人不会一直待在这里，而且他身上的外套看上去相当贵。  
“可惜咖啡店已经全都关门了，不然我可以给你买一杯热饮。”陌生人继续道。  
Simon抬头看着他。他也无其他事可做。火车站的人行迹匆匆，少有人会来跟一个拖着行李等人的孩子搭话，何况现在车站里除了些打扫的员工也几乎没有别的人了。也许他不该继续将那个人称作“陌生人”，毕竟对方已经坐在这里陪了他有段时间。那个人——Simon还不知道对方的名字，衣着十分得体，举止稳重，友善，年龄大概三十后半到四十岁之间，跟他的父母相当，却不像他的父母以及他所见过的任何一位父母的朋友们。他相信如果咖啡店没关门的话自己的确可以得到一杯热饮，但是现在考虑这些实在没有什么意义。

那个人停顿了一下，眼神却一直没有离开Simon身上：“不如，我带你去我家过一晚吧。”

“……什么？”  
“你来吃点东西，然后休息，明早我再带你回到这里。”

这不是个好主意。在一个完全陌生的城市跟一位初次见面的成年人回家，他几乎可以在十秒钟内想到八种以上可能发生的可怕意外。这绝对不会是个好主意。Simon下意识得向靠在身后的长椅扶手缩了缩，打算开口拒绝。但是这时候那个一直面向他的人转回身，从长椅上站了起来。  
“来吧。”他说，语气轻松，尾音不带着丝毫属于疑问句的上扬，听上去像是在陈述一个既定发生的事实。说罢，他停顿了几秒，便起步朝着大厅的出口走去。

然后Simon攥紧了他的行李包的挎带，跳下长椅，快跑两步追上了那位连名字都还不知道的先生。而那个人——他低头看向那个从一开始便安安静静地坐在长椅上等待，情绪在同龄人中显得稀薄到有些异常，以至于引起了他的注意的男孩。他伸手接过了男孩的行李包，对Simon露出了一个带着几分赞许的微笑。

 

-【那一部分的我这么想到——这样她就会看到了，这样她就会该死地看到了。】

来到陌生人家的路程没有花费很久，但天实在太黑了，他无从得知自己具体位处何处。他只能大致推断出是距离港口很近的，一栋意大利文艺复兴风格的旧式宅邸。文艺复兴这个词在某个瞬间令他联想到母亲，她工作时整日目不转睛地注视着的那些教堂穹顶上的壁画，门面上的柱式，壁缘上的雕花。他知道不少属于这些门类中的名词，因为她总是会提到那些，他的哥哥和他一样，但他记住的比哥哥还要多上许多。也许是因为Peter对它们不太提的起兴趣，又或者是……他曾经天真地以为那些难拼又难记的名词可以多少帮他抢回一点点属于母亲的注意力。

这段思绪并没有持续很久。总而言之，那个人带着他走进了这栋从外到内都很漂亮的宅邸，古典而精致。住在这种房子里的人不会缺钱，“绑架勒索”的可能性也许已经可以排除了。Simon一边跟着走进那个人的房间，一边这样想到。那除此之外还会有什么呢？

Simon坐在厨房餐桌前的木质椅子上。那个人给他披上了一条薄毯子，除此之外他还得到了一杯现煮的热巧克力，装在带着精致的茛苕花纹的瓷杯里，在空气中散发出诱人的香甜气息。

我可以喝吗？Simon用小茶勺顺着杯沿搅动了半圈，漂亮的深棕色液体在厨房的灯光下看上去浓郁而饱满，像端给他这杯巧克力的人本身那样带着几分不真实感。他亲眼看着那个人站在厨房的台面后面一步一步有条不紊地将这它做出来，中间加了牛奶，还有几种颜色不太一样的粉末。他没有看清，他不太擅长做饭。他的父母也都不太擅长做饭。于是他便不清楚这杯东西里是不是加了些什么不该有的东西。

“很奇怪，对吧？”那个人走回了炉子前，与Simon一个台面之隔的地方，开始从冰箱中陆续拿出食材，着手准备一顿饭。“可可粉的味道原本是苦的，但人们闻到他的时候却总是会联想到甜味。”  
“因为人们总是会在里面加糖？”  
“是的，因为人们总是会在里面加糖。”那个人又露出了与之前相仿的微笑。那感觉很奇妙，令Simon错觉自己仿佛由于做对了什么事情而得到了表扬。“所以在你的期望中，它融化在口中的滋味也应当是甜的。”

Simon抬起勺子，轻轻吹散了几缕蒸汽，将巧克力送入口中。味道相当甜。  
“而我是不会令你失望的。”那个人一边继续将番茄切块的动作，一边说道。  
厚重的甜带着馥郁的香融化在舌尖，充满整个口腔。几乎已经十几个小时没吃过任何东西的男孩在下一刻感到自己已经有些麻木的五感忽然间一点点地开始恢复。也许在这种状态下产生这样的想法是件怪事，但他没法否认这是自己这辈子吃过的最美味的热可可。它真的很甜，散不尽的浓厚甜味刺激着他的神经，但末了停留在口中的可可特有的苦涩又令他忍不住继续舀起下一勺。

那个人将视线从切好的番茄上抬起来，投向坐在桌前的Simon。他端起一杯水，走到桌边放在了男孩面前。  
“……但还是，苦。”不知道为什么，Simon低头望着那杯热巧克力，小声地说道。  
那个人伸出手，用算得上轻柔的动作地揉了揉男孩蓬松的深棕色头发。那只刚刚用冷水冲洗过的手带着寒意，从发顶滑至后颈，然后转到下颚，顺着线条精致的下巴缓慢地抬起了男孩的脸。  
“这样才不至于无聊。”

在半被迫地被仰起头，对上那双带着笑意的眼睛时，冰凉的战栗感经由那个人接触到了他的皮肤的手指传遍了Simon的全身。他迟来地感受到了恐惧。

从还车站时，自己的目光第一次接触到那个人的眼睛时起，他就早该察觉到了。那是一双极其安静地眼睛，像是真空之中静态的黑洞，悄无声息地吞噬掉所有光。猎物在被猎食者注视时很难从使之凝固的恐惧感中移开视线，而几百万年来刻入人类骨髓中的本能早就告诉了他，“恐惧”的来源。它从一开始就存在，只不过是被另外一种散不去的浓雾般将他层层包裹起来的情绪恰到好处地掩盖。那层浓雾在这个时刻被划开了一道边缘锋利的豁口。

Simon脊柱僵直地靠在椅背上。他感觉自己端着杯子的手在微微发抖，他不知道那个人有没有察觉到什么。他即使没察觉到又如何？那个人早已经松开他，转身回到了炉子前。  
“他想要些什么？”  
手指冰冷的触感依然停留在Simon的后颈上。  
“他想要些什么……”

那个人如常地继续准备他们的食物，他动作熟练地将锅放在青紫色的炉火上，以闲聊的语气开始谈起自己是如何来到这个城市定居，时不时抬起头看向坐在餐桌前的男孩。

Simon不知道该说些什么，他错觉自己的脑子变成了一台信号不良的老电视，几乎能够听到那些错乱的电流相互碰撞发出的呲呲声。他手中的杯子已经慢慢冷下来，他一口也不想再喝了。

 

-【在……某个时刻，我问他能不能借用一下洗手间。那个人带我穿过客厅，指了方向，然后我进去，关上了门。我记得里面的光线很弱，也许是灯泡出了什么问题吧，很暗。当我看向镜子的时候，只能依稀看到自己的脸。】

洗手间里的灯光很明亮，就像这里的其他任何一个房间一样，干净，整齐，明亮，无处可藏。

Simon记不清那个房间具体的样子了。他只记得在那个相对狭小的封闭空间里，他背靠在门上，无比清晰地感受到了自己震耳欲聋的心跳声。他不知道自己究竟那样一动不动地待了多久，也许有很久，也许只有几分钟。空气慢慢安静下来，仿佛响彻整个世界的咚咚声消失了。然后他听到了门外传来的呼吸声。

-【所以他从一开始就站在那里，在门的另一侧。然后我试着推门，发现它被卡住了。好像是被什么东西堵住，好像是他在外面堵住了它。】

Simon紧贴在门上的肩胛骨感受到了一丝轻微的阻力。那个人，从外面，推了一下门。他推的力气不大，没有推开，因为Simon整个人的大部分重量都压在上面。Simon感觉自己全身的血液都在朝着大脑皮层翻涌。

“Simon。”  
那个人说话了。那也许是他今晚第一次称呼他的名字，Simon甚至不记得自己是在什么时候告诉了对方他的名字。那个人分辨不出语气的声音隔着一层单薄的门，几乎是贴着他的耳侧响了起来。  
“那位今天本该出现在车站里，却并没有出现的人，你的母亲，”他用缓慢而清晰的声音说道，“她在哪里？”  
Simon感觉自己被蛊惑了。他本可以不出声的，比如装作自己靠在门上睡着了，装作什么都没有发生过。但是他愣愣地看着前方空无一物的墙壁，回答道：“我不知道。”

门外安静了几秒钟，那个人的声音继续问道：“你在哪里？”  
“Simon，你在哪里？”  
“我……在……”  
“你为什么在哪儿？”  
“我……”

他扶着门站起来，摇摇晃晃地走到窗边，朝着外面望去。窗户外面的世界是一片漆黑，他不知道自己在哪儿，他只能看到玻璃上映出的属于自己的倒影。没有其他人，没有母亲，只有他，在一片黑暗的，空旷的，模糊的底色上的，自己的面孔。

他又坠回了那片看不到尽头的浓雾之中。

在Simon从洗手间中走出来的时候那个人已经不在了。这里楼层不高，窗户的大小足够，外面也没有护栏，他完全可以找到机会溜出去。如果他想。

-【我想过要逃跑，但我太害怕了。】

Simon回到了厨房，食物已经准备好了。那个人最在餐桌前，桌上在面对面的位置摆好了两份卖相漂亮的波隆尼亚肉酱面。  
“我在等着你。”那个人说。  
他看着Simon走到他的正对面，抽出椅子坐下来。  
“请，不要浪费食物。”

从更早的时候起Simon就已经感觉不到饥饿了，但他还是拿起叉子，缓缓地卷起一团面条和着酱汁一起塞入口中。然后他的余光瞥到那个人露出了一个微笑，随后才开始享用自己面前的那份食物。

Simon机械般地咀嚼着食物，刚刚起突如其来恐惧感令人难以理解地消失了。这时候，他忽然意识到了从一开始他会追上那个人，跟着他离开车站的原因——那个人注视他的方式。注视也许不能最为恰当地形容这个行为，男孩算是巧合般从母亲那里继承来的出色脑子准确地抓住了这丝微妙的差异。他在“观察”他。不是简简单单地“看着”，而是全然拥有意识的“观察”。而他却并没有对此感到任何不适。

Simon意外地对被观察这个事实产生出了一种不真实的真实感——他并非处于一个不知何处的真空，或者一个陌生城市的陌生的房子，而是“这里”，和“这个人”一起。他感觉到前所未有的冷静。

 

-【我们在寂静中吃完了那顿饭。之后我们坐在沙发上闲聊了一会，然后他问我……要不要到他的床上一起睡。我拒绝了。】

“那么…我该睡在哪里？”  
“Simon，你是我的客人。”那个人说着，从身后将手搭在了他的肩上。Simon忍不住微微偏头看向那只手。  
“所以，我该邀请你与我分享一张床。”  
这也许不是作为一个客人在一般情况下该得到的邀请。Simon沉默了一下，用平淡的语气问道：“你想要什么？”  
那个人没有直接回答。  
“你应该清楚，不管我想要什么，都已经得到了许可，对吧？你是个聪明的孩子，Simon。问题在于，你想要什么？”

他是对的。Simon轻轻点一下头。我想要什么？我想……

“你会伤害我嘛？”

那个人停顿了两秒钟，说道：“是的。”

“会痛嘛？”  
“这并不是目的，但是……”

Simon抬起胳膊，抓住了肩膀上的手，缓缓地一步步转过身，面朝着那个人扬起了头：“让我痛。”

他看到那双自始至终一直带着若有若无的笑意的眼睛似乎在那个瞬间发生了难以察觉的收缩，像是一滴水珠滴入风平浪静的湖面。  
“Simon，你可的确是个惊喜。”

“我原以为……”那个人反手握住了男孩抓着他的那只手，俯下身，将自己调整到一个可以与他平视的高度。“我找到的是一头可怜的，无助的，迷路的羊羔，不顾一切地渴望着关爱。”  
他伸出另一只手抚上Simon的脸颊，用拇指轻轻顺着眼下滑过形状柔软的颧骨。男孩灰蓝色的瞳孔在近在咫尺的距离看上去像是凝结着水雾的易碎的玻璃珠。  
“是我弄错了。”  
“这是一场复仇，是这样吗？”

“复仇”这个词使Simon的思绪产生了短暂的停滞。它听上去丝毫不像是会出现在这种场合下的词汇，但却怪异得令他感到恰当不已。这是我想要的嘛？他眨了眨眼睛，顺从地接受那个人的抚摸。

“你是个漂亮的好孩子，你是应当被爱的。”刻意放慢的平稳的语调像是漫过他的头顶的只高于体温一点的温水，带着可以使人麻醉的安心感。“我会爱你，也会帮你。但是‘复仇’是个极其私人的行为，所以非需要你自己来做不可。”  
“自己？”  
“是的，这不困难。你要完全按照我说的做。”  
在Simon珉起嘴唇感到一丝细微的犹疑升起的时候，那个人继续道：“你会做个听话的孩子，对吧？”  
他点了点头。

——————————

事情从一开始起并不困难。

“请脱掉你的衣服，转过身，背朝着我。”  
那个人的声音有种奇异的力量，令Simon下意识地感觉只要跟着他的话去做就没有问题，不需要揣测，没有意义反抗。身处发育期的男孩身体比例修长而纤细，掀起衬衣时抬起双臂的动作使得肋骨的形状透过细嫩的皮肉清晰可见。他平静地执行那个人的要求，或是说命令，没有表现出任何情绪，恐惧，羞耻，厌恶，什么都没有。  
“你做得很好。”为此，他甚至得到了一句表扬。那个人并不吝啬他的表扬。

“你可以扶着墙，我建议你最好这么做。”Simon身后的声音说道。他面对着深水色的墙壁，不知道那个人正准备做些什么。他听到布料摩擦的声音，皮带上金属扣的声音。光滑微凉的皮革触感贴上他的皮肤，顺着他的脊柱一路下滑，直至尾椎骨。男孩不由自主地打了个冷战。

那个触感离开了他的身体，身后的人也没有再说话，长达近十秒钟的空白甚至使Simon开始期待他继续说些什么，或是做些什么……什么都好。这时候，一声凌厉的脆响划破了漫长又短暂的寂静，面朝墙壁的男孩倒抽了一口冷气，他这才明白了为什么自己会被建议扶住墙壁。皮带裹着流动的空气抽在他屁股上，痛感像是火苗在他的皮肤上燎原般蹿升.

“这样痛吗？”  
Simon用微微颤抖的声音回答：“是的。”  
“很好。你可以哭，也可以叫，如果你认为这样会有帮助的话。只是请继续保持这个姿势站好。”  
Simon撑着墙的双手攥成了拳，肩膀也由于肌肉的紧张微微耸起。第二下接踵而至，他仅仅是发出了一丝气音，将手攥得更紧，血管与掌骨在手背上愈发突出。  
“她曾经打过你嘛？”那个人的声音问道。Simon喘着气，摇了摇头。然后紧接着又是第三下。那痛极了，他感觉自己整片臀瓣都热辣辣的，仿佛炙烤。  
“所以你从来没做错过什么事。”Simon觉得自己已经无暇回答这个问题了，不受控制的生理泪水在他的眼眶中打转，马上便要顺着脸颊淌下来。  
第四下被抽在另外一侧。  
“不过你现在的确正在做一件，至少是对她来说，‘错误’的事情。”   
男孩的双腿在发抖，他觉得自己有些快要站不住了。这时候，一只带着热度的手覆盖住皮带留下的红痕，以温柔力度抚摸过他生痛的皮肤。皮下的充血使他的身体更加敏感，令他的呼吸声明显地加重。  
“接下来我会做得慢一些，因为同时，我需要你来完成另外一件事。”  
那个人握住Simon的右手，带着它移动至背后往下。他压着男孩的一根手指，缓缓挤进股缝间那个处于闭合状态的，翻着青涩的粉红色的入口。男孩对从身体内部的突如其来的胀痛感发出了一声轻哼。那个人的手指推着他的手指向内部推进，他感到有些难受，却丝毫不加反抗。  
“就是这样，直到足够进去三根手指。”他将自己的手拿开，看着Simon是否理解了该怎样去做。男孩试图向里送进第二根手指，却不太成功，他只好缓缓搅动已经在里面的那一根，以便放松自己。

“你学得很快。”Simon听到身后的声音带上了鼓励的笑意。紧接着，一下令人措手不及的抽打落在他的屁股上，男孩在一瞬间绷紧了身体，紧张的肠肉在同一时间紧紧绞起，咬住深入体内的异物。他终于没能忍住叫出了声音。

“第五下。”那个人说道，“我会再数五下，每一下的间隔是两分钟。在结束之前，你得完成我刚才的要求。”

这分明是强人所难。Simon不得不一边强忍着不适感，尽力探索那个从未拥有过这种经历的器官，一边等待悬而未决的下一次炸裂式的疼痛。而那个人，Simon无法理解那个人到底是在将这件事变得更加艰难，亦或反之。他并非在沉默中欣赏这一切，而是用言语进一步地施与指导，细致到如何弯曲每一根指节。仿佛每一次如约而至的痛苦与他毫不相干。

他说，“但这并不是‘惩罚’，所以只有疼痛是不行的。”可Simon没有感受到其他的，或许是他的大脑实在没法在这种情境下去顾及除疼痛以外的感知。在最后一次之前，他才刚刚可以勉强地进入第三根手指。而皮肉之上的痛苦带动着身体内部的痉挛与体内的手指相互挤压，使他在那一个瞬间错觉自己被什么坚硬的钝器由里而外捣了个对穿。

那个人扭过他的头，用干燥而温热的嘴唇吻去他不知从什么时候起变一刻不停地向外涌出的泪水。  
“你很努力，你完成地很好，尽管还称不上完美。我想你用得上一些帮助。”  
语毕，Simon感到不属于他自己的手指抚上了那处被三指撑开的穴口。它的触感滑滑的，像是抹了些什么东西。它在入口处打了几转，然后顺着男孩的指缝间挤了进去。这不至于比刚刚的抽打更痛了。Simon仅仅发出了几声微弱的呜咽。

那根手指起先只是浅浅地抽动了几下，随后转动着向内深入，动作平稳而缓慢，像是在刻意避免使他产生多余的痛苦。在那个人的指节划过某些角度的时候，Simon发现他似乎的确察觉到了一些，不同于痛觉的，有些熟悉的异样感。他早先大概就已经察觉到了，只是被分了心。

这时候，那个人手指的动作停下了。在下一个瞬间，他以猝不及防的力度与速度朝着一个位置按压下去。Simon双腿一软，再也没法撑住自己的身体顺着墙壁滑下去，跌进了那人早已准备好的臂弯里。

“可以站得起来吗？”  
Simon的脑子里一片空白，他茫然地转过头看向那个人，却不知道是该肯定还是否定。于是他被抱起来，放在了床上。  
“你不应该告诉她这些。”他爱抚式地摸了摸男孩的头，“她必须得自己发现才行。”

“现在，我们该继续了。”

 

-【之后……他拿了些毯子铺在沙发上，好让我能睡在上面，然后告诉我他会在六点钟叫醒我，带我回车站。然后他这么做了，他带我走回车站，那条他一开始遇到我的长椅上。】

“发生了什么？”  
……  
“他伤害你了吗？”  
……  
“所以他并没有伤害你吗？”  
……  
“Simon，我说过，当初那是由于你父亲的一个失误，然后……”

双眼不着神采的青年淡淡地平视着前方，没有回答母亲的问题。

 

【So you look for those moments. And you say to yourself, 'That's when it was'.】

“我们会再见面的。”

 

END


End file.
